Kathryn Merteuil
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: The girl her name is Kathryn Merteuil. A beautiful creature, my description does her no justice. Includes chapters Kathryn Merteuil My Aphrodite and Kathryn Merteuil My Christmas Gift.
1. My Aphrodite

**July 26****th**

Darkly lit rooms, blaring dance music, a hundred or so people sticking to each other from their own sweat – excuse me if this particular situation doesn't appeal to me, but I, Sebastian Valmont that is, aren't one for the club scene and the only reason I was in a club was because Blaine (My best friend) had two free passes into the club because his cousin or some shit owned it.

Well I wasn't one for clubs until tonight that is.

I met her. The perfect girl per say. She's absolutely stunning. Like Aphrodite, except not Greek. She's French I think, or her name is. Beautiful dark brown hair, woven like silk that hangs down her back, with enticing emerald green eyes that pull you in and make you stare at her. Her skin reminds me that of a porcelain doll, china white skin, perfect in every place you touch and see.

The girl; her name is Kathryn Merteuil. A beautiful creature, my description does her no justice.

My night started off in the club.

Blaine and I wandered in, I was already bored. Blaine immediately found one of his gay friends to chat with whilst I made my way to the bar for a few drinks to get the night started. Before you assume anything, no I did not see her straight away, she wasn't right there. It wasn't until later. But I shall get to that soon.

I ordered a glass of straight bourbon, something to burn my throat and make the noise drown out a little. A girl with short blonde hair and large breasts approached me. Truthfully she looked like a hooker and I didn't even spare her my thoughts.

"Hey there, I'm Kelly"

"Are you a hooker?"

She looked at me with her blue (They might've been green, I couldn't really see) eyes, confused.

"No"

"Sorry. You look like one. I mean all that make-up and that dress that does your shape god awful things"

Her hand met with my face sharply. It wasn't the best slap I'd been met with, and I know because I've been met with quite a few in my days. It tingled lightly and then she took off, slightly stumbling on the way because of the heels she was wearing that she clearly couldn't walk in properly.

I downed three more glass of straight bourbon before I made my way to the dance floor.

I moved into the middle of the dance floor, it wasn't hard. I started dancing with a girl with dark hair (Couldn't tell whether it was brown or black) that sat probably an inch or two above her shoulders. She was an attractive girl with an average sized figure. I think her name was Karen – It could have been Sharon, I couldn't really hear her over the music.

We danced for a few minutes before she openly started trying to grope me. One of her arms slung around my neck, the other tried to make it's way down to my dick. Don't get me wrong, she was a pretty girl and if I had have been in the mood I probably would have taken her home and showed her a good time, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke!" I yelled over the music. She got the hint and I left for outside.

When I made my way out the back door of the club there was no one around. The alley way was filthy with rubbish and smelt quite fowl, but I didn't mind. I lit up a cigarette (About my 20th for the day) and took a few long drags.

That's when the door swung open and almost hit me in the face. A petite girl with china doll skin, silky brown hair and the most intense emerald eyes you'll ever come across, strutted out confidently and leaned against the wall on the other side of the door. She didn't notice me, I took that chance to study her. My eyes raked over every inch of her delicious body. Lingering on her supple breasts and that firm ass her dress showed off.

"Sebastian Valmont" I made my presence known.

"Fucking Jesus Christ" She shrieked.

"You're quite the lady"

"You scared the shit out of me"

"Sebastian Valmont" I stuck my hand out, placing my cigarette in my mouth.

"Good for you"

Her attitude intrigued me. Most girls are merely dumbfounded by being near me, let alone talking to me. Yet this girl, this interesting, fowl mouthed, beautiful creature simply shrugged my greeting off and continued to lean against the brick wall, taking drags of her cigarette and blowing out the smoke from her pink lips.

"That's the part where you're supposed to introduce yourself"

She didn't even look at me, maybe that's what interested me the most about her. The fact that she could be so cold, yet she was so beautiful.

"Kathryn Merteuil"

"It's nice to meet you Miss Merteuil"

I dropped my cigarette butt on the ground and trampled on it to make sure it was out, then moved in front of Kathryn to meet face to face with the French Aphrodite.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

For the first time our eyes met. Blue on green, like the sea on a beautiful summer's day. It was also the first time I got a good look at her. She wore minimal make-up (If any at all) and she wasn't made up like a hooker. Her dress showed cleavage, but not enough for people to start calling her a slut. Her hair was long and set in a way that made me wonder if this beautiful creature I've just met was a virgin.

That was when I decided I wanted her and I would do everything in my power to have her.

What I want I get.

"No, I don't think so. As I said twice before, Sebastian Valmont" Again I extended my hand.

This time her dainty, almost fragile hands met mine and I touched her skin. As cold as ice she was.

"Well, Mr Valmont, my boyfriend is in there probably rubbing up against some half brained slut who doesn't know who I am, so I must go"

She almost got away. I stopped her with a gentle hand, pulling her back lightly and pushing her against the cold brick wall with my body pressed against hers.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Who is he?"

Surprisingly she revealed this information to me without hassle.

"Court Reynolds"

Without thinking I sighed and laughed.

"That jerk? His dick is the size of my 3 year old cousin's"

"Court happens to come from a good family, he's well rounded, rich and handsome. Who says I care about his dick anyway? Court and I haven't had sex yet"

"Please, you a virgin? I can see right through you Miss Merteuil. A fine ass like yours" My lips become dangerously close to her neck and all I want to do is taste her skin. "You're not a virgin. If you were you wouldn't be dressed like you are, you wouldn't be dating Court Reynolds and you wouldn't be here with me"

She grabbed my neck and gently raked her fingernails across the back of my neck. I shivered visibly, my lips grazing her neck slightly.

"With you? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Like you haven't heard of me. I'm Sebastian Valmont, Upper East Side's most notorious playboy. Even if you don't go to Manchester, I have enough of a reputation to get me half way around the world"

She seemed to dwell on the thought for a few minutes, I became frozen.

"Oh yes. Sebastian Valmont. Son of Edward Valmont, Manchester Prep student. You date girls, usually virgins, once you've pledged your heart and broken through their chastity belts you break their virginal hearts and ruin their lives. Yes, I've heard of you"

"How do you know all that stuff about me?"

My lips touch her neck and I swear I heard her gasp quietly.

"A girl's gotta do her research"

My lips made it to the side of her lips, I felt them curl into a smile as she pulled me closer and my lips crashed into hers. Her tongue almost immediately slipped into my mouth and met with my tongue, staging a battle, one of many to come.

I pulled away from her, surprised at her actions. She only smirked in return.

"How come I've never seen you around? You're dating Court, so you must be from around here"

Her cigarette dropped to the ground, she didn't even make an attempt to put it out. I watched her. Her perfect eyes and angelic face met mine.

"I moved here a few months ago. I'm finishing my first semester at my old school before transferring to Manchester for my second semester"

Again, our lips crashed together in a hungry attempt to conceive the other. Her hands made their way around my neck, pulling me in, whilst mine stayed either side of her petite body, holding myself up trying not to crush the perfect creature.

She pulled away this time and gave me a devilish smirk before pulling out a crucifix. My first thought was that she's religious, but I soon came to the conclusion she wasn't when she unscrewed the top of it and snorted the fine white powder that lie on the small spoon. I'd never seen anyone disguise coke the way she did, I'd never think of unscrewing a crucifix.

"Would you like a hit?" She asked me in that sexy voice.

I'm not the type to do drugs. I mean, sure, there was the occasional marijuana smoking when I was at Blaine's and once when I snorted 3 lines of coke off a hookers ass, besides that I never was in to drugs. But Kathryn made the white powder look so inviting.

"Sure"

She held the spoon out in front of me, instinctively I held down one nostril as I snorted the hit with the other nostril. The powder vanished up my nose.

"So Mr. Playboy of the year, who's on your list tonight?"

"My list?"

"Yes. Who are you planning on taking back to your bed to fuck senseless and no doubt fantastically?"

"Well if you're offering…"

Her hands went to my face, carefully caressing my skin.

"Please. I have a reputation to upkeep, I wouldn't be caught dead with you Sebastian"

With that she walked off and slammed the door in my face before I had a chance to chase her. When I got in the club I couldn't see her.

I met with Blaine half an hour later, he was with some boy toy.

"Hey Valmont, any luck with the ladies?"

I contemplated telling him about the French Aphrodite I'd came across but decided not to. For one, he seem a lot more interested in the guy who was (disgustingly) trying to grope him. I thought I'd rather not bore him with my story.

"Not really"

"Well Enrico and I are going to go back to mine, I'm going to call a cab. So you can ride home in your sweet little jag with a lady friend later on"

"Great"

"Catch you later Valmont"

He walked off and I was suddenly alone. My first intention was to go home and do some reading, maybe catch up on some writing, but then I saw her again. This time she was with Court, who was openly groping her breast. She didn't seem to take much notice, her eyes were on another male not so far away who was ogling her.

I watched the scene before me for quite some time. Kathryn would let Court grope her until she had enough and she would push him back and start dancing around him, rubbing her tight body against his. All that time she would be looking at the male across the room. Court would carefully move around her, enjoying every moment he had with Kathryn doing such dirty things.

I thought I would put an end to it.

"Hey Court! Mind if I dance with Kathryn?" I interrupted the pair.

Court agreed. He'd been afraid of me ever since like 5th grade when I beat him up because he was pushing around a girl. Since then, every time I approached him he would do whatever I wanted, afraid that I would beat his face in like I had some time ago.

"Sure Valmont"

Court, being the drunk he was, made his way to the bar as I pulled Kathryn close to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you" I told her.

She moved along with me, the steady beat of the music replicating my heart. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"You're quite the dancer" I told her, my hands on her hips, swaying her with the music.

"I know"

"Confident too"

For awhile we danced. I think we danced through 3 or 4 different songs before I noticed how hot it had gotten and decided to stop. By then Court was no where in sight. Not surprisingly either. It'd been a good half an hour or so since I'd stolen Kathryn from him, my intentions were to take her from him. He's not worthy of something so delicate and beautiful as Kathryn.

We made our way to the bar. She ordered her drink, some kinda of drink with vodka. I was surprised to say the least. Most girls ordered drinks that had the slightest hint of alcohol. I was coming to realise Kathryn was not like the other girls I'd fucked and dumped.

After ordering my drink I sat beside her at the bar. She never looked up from her drink.

"Such a strong drink for a small lady"

"Oh you're still here?" She smirked. I knew she didn't mean that.

"Seems the oh-so-faithful Court Reynolds has disappeared"

"I'm not surprised. I'll just have to find a way home now. Court was supposed to be taking me back to my house"

Before I knew it my mouth opened and released words I never even thought about before hand. It all came out it a jumbled heap, barely understandable. "Icouldtake you home ifyoulike"

"What?" She looked at me as if I was mentally disorientated.

"I could take you home" I paused. "If you want"

I knew she was going to say yes but she didn't accept immediately she seemed to stop and think.

"As long as you don't try to fuck me"

"I can't make any promises…"

After she downed the rest of her drink and I mine we made our way out of the club where there was still a very long line to get in. Of course, they were the people who were not exclusive enough to get in. Kathryn turned her nose up at the crowd, I smiled. She was interesting.

She got in my car and sat in the passenger seat, admiring my 1956 Jaguar Roadster. My second most prized possession after my journal.

"Nice car" She said as I pulled out into the almost empty streets.

"Thanks. It was a gift from my dad on my 15th birthday. Mind you it came almost 6 months late because he'd forgotten it was my birthday"

"Sounds like my mother. She's always off in exotic locations. Hardly ever home and then on the occasions she is, she acts as if I'm not there"

"Seems our parents have a lot in common" I told her as we kept driving.

A few minutes passed before I came up with the crazy idea of asking her back to my house. I don't know what made me do it because I was sure she'd reject the idea and order me to drop her off at the sidewalk. But I asked her anyway.

"Would you like to come back to mine for a drink? My fathers away on business, it gets awfully lonely"

"I don't know Sebastian. You could be a murderer, or try and rape me" She laughed. Her laugh was like a lullaby.

"You know you want to say yes"

"Do I? How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You want me baby"

I pulled up to the curb out the front of my townhouse. She immediately got into my lap, her hand ran down my neck.

"Don't ever call me baby" She scowled before opening my door and getting out.

I smirked and followed after her. She patiently waited at the door for me, I opened it and let her in. I was surprised to see she didn't gasp or ogle at my exquisite house like most women I brought back to my house did.

"Do you like my house?" I asked her, gently moving her along to the staircase.

"It's okay. Not as lavish as my holiday house in France, but I suppose it's alright"

It's like she knew my house already because she walked up the staircase and stopped at my bedroom door. I was amazed and dumbfounded but tried not to show it. Instead I tried tricking her.

"That's not my room"

"Oh really. Then which is yours Mr Valmont?"

"This one" I opened the door to the room across from mine.

The room across from mine had been my unborn sister's room. When I was 12 my mother fell pregnant, she let me pick the colours for my sister's bedroom. I picked Blue and Silver. I don't know why really. Sometimes I think it's because it's the colour for princesses and that's what my sister would have been had she been born. Tragically a few months into the pregnancy my mother lost the baby, which is what lead to my parents divorce.

"Are you shitting me?" She laughed as I lead her in.

"No. Why? Something wrong with my room Miss Merteuil?"

"It's a bit…girly don't you think?"

I laughed. "Yeah you're right. It's not my room. You were right the first time"

She stopped and looked around the room. I think she liked it. "If I lived here this would be my room" She said to me before I closed the door and we walked to my bedroom.

"So how about that drink?" I asked her, moving to a locked cupboard by my bed.

"Sure"

"What shall it be?"

"Straight vodka thanks" She said as she placed herself up on my desk.

I poured her half a glass of vodka, not wanting to get her too drunk. I moved in between her legs and passed her the drink, she didn't push me away, she pulled me in with one hand as the other took the glass and downed the half a glass of vodka.

"Wow"

"What?"

"You sure can drink" She took out the crucifix from her purse and opened it up again. Even though I'd seen her do this in the alley way the act still intrigued me.

"What's with the coke anyway?" I asked her.

She snorted the spoonful, graciously if that's possible. She made it look so sexy and inviting that I wanted to join her and take a hit myself.

"What about it?"

"Why do you snort it?"

"To give me a break from all the shit in my life" She simply said.

My hands landed on the sides of her thigh where her dress had risen. I didn't dare move them higher in case she'd slap me and run. Her hair swiftly blew in the light breeze that made its way through the open window of my balcony.

"Shit? Like what? You're beautiful, talented, rich. What shit could you possibly be escaping from?"

"My life" She stated. "The life I pretend to live"

Then she kissed me and all I could think about was how she tasted. Of course there was the hint of vodka but something else. Something that no matter how much vodka she drank it would not leave. She tasted sweet, with the slightest drop of bitterness. Certainly my favourite taste in the world.

My hands dared to slip further up her silky thigh, sliding up to her panties where my hand traced the out line. She almost let a husky moan escape her mouth, but giggled instead. She moved her hands up her own dress and pulled off her lace panties.

"My, aren't we horny" I kissed her neck as I spoke.

From there her hands made their way to my pants and she quickly disposed them from my body. As her hands went to find my buttons she quickly reconsidered and ripped the $500 shirt from my body, buttons flew across the room, my shirt dropped to the floor.

She moved her hands to the back of her dress, trying to unzip it unsuccessfully. I kissed her ear lobe, taking the zip and undoing it myself. The dress slipped off her easily from then and dropped to the floor beside my shirt and soon beside her shoes. She was left in her bra and I in my boxers, I'd never been so hard in my whole entire life and that's saying something.

Kathryn noticed how painfully hard I'd gotten and pulled down my boxers, taking my cock in her hands and slowly and painfully pumping me. I'd taken this time to stick my fingers inside her, going just as slow as she was to me. With my other hand I unclasped her bra and threw it across my room, it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

My fingers slipped in and out of her slowly as she pulled me in with her free hand, kissing me passionately and desperately.

"Sebastian" She moaned, I noticed she was getting close.

I removed my fingers and took her hand away from my cock then slid my hard-on into her. She never flinched like most girls would at my size, but she was tight. Her walls clasped me and from the moment I was inside her I could have cum.

Sweat started forming on her forehead and it was then I really thought she looked like a Greek Goddess. Aphrodite. Kathryn; My Aphrodite. Her nails dug into the hard wood of my desk, surely leaving little marks on the otherwise unscathed furniture. Her head rolled back as she started to breathe heavier, her chest heaving up and down.

"Fuck…Kathryn" It was the first time I'd ever moaned a girl's name when having sex with them.

"Oh God" She half yelled.

Her eyes became half lidded, her emerald eyes hidden from my view. My hands gripped her hips as I felt my release quickly coming. Kathryn looked up at me and licked those delicious lips of hers.

"Cum inside me Sebastian"

That was it for me. Without thinking I released myself inside of her, not thinking of the consequences. She moaned loudly, screaming my name only once as I groaned hers. I kept pumping into her even though I'd finished, she hadn't yet.

My finger moved to her clit and I started manipulating it, the way I would when I wanted to get a girl off quickly. She moaned and groaned and it was seriously the most fulfilling sex I'd ever had. As she climaxed her walls squeezed my cock, I almost came a second time inside her.

"Sebastian" She whispered finishing her release.

I picked up the almost fragile creature I'd just fucked and lay her on my bed. She never protested as I lay beside her, naked. Her chest still heaved heavily, I smiled at how beautiful this girl was. No more than 10 minutes later she got up.

"Well that was a fun experience but I must go" She announced picking up her dress.

"What? Where?"

"Home. It's like…" She looked around for a clock in my room but couldn't find one. "Late. I have to get up for a charity function in the morning"

I got up just as quickly as she had and stopped her.

"Don't go. Stay the night. I'll drive you to the charity thing if you like"

"I don't have any clothes Sebastian"

"I'll buy you new ones. Please stay"

Reluctantly she agreed which is what lead to now. She's asleep now, wrapped up in my sheets, sleeping like an angel, only she's definitely not one. Her hair is mussed, but I think I like it better that way. It makes her seem less superficial. I am covered by nothing and only wearing my boxers. Although it's cold, I fear if I move the sheet to get in beside her she'll wake and leave. I don't want that. I want to wake up next to the sleeping Aphrodite.

I cannot begin to describe what Kathryn is like. I only hope that in the near future she becomes someone close to me. Her ways intrigue me, the way she acts in front of others…and then me. Her secret habits, her love for sex and alcohol. Kathryn Merteuil. If you do not know her, then you don't know what I'm talking about.

So I suppose that ends my entry for tonight. Until next time, Sebastian.

---

_Manhattan Society Newsletter – September 18__th_

_This week billionaire Edward Valmont and Tiffany Merteuil, a well known Upper East Side lady, married on Helen Rosemond's Estate in the country. _

_The two met a few months ago and dated for a month or so. Then decided to marry not too long ago and put together an expensive, lavish wedding. _

_Tiffany Merteuil, 36, a widow from France wore a Vera Wang dress, custom made, whilst Edward Valmont, 39, Divorcee from Lucy Valmont, wore a custom made, one of a kind suit._

_The wedding was exquisite and beautiful. Tiffany's daughter, Kathryn Merteuil who now attends Manchester Prep was Tiffany's Maid Of Honour. Edward's son, Sebastian Valmont, well known student from Manchester Prep was Edward's best man_

_The two set off on a four month cruise for their honeymoon, leaving their children, Kathryn and Sebastian to get to know each other._

_We wish Edward and Tiffany the happiest of days. Congratulations._

I finished reading the article as Kathryn walked in the living room with a butler carrying 6 or so bags behind her. It's been many months since Kathryn and I fucked, and since then we'd only done it two other times. I have a feeling now that our parents are married we'll never do it again.

I've already had a confrontation with her and have come to the conclusion that living with Kathryn will be both cruel and interesting. She's already picked her room, the one across from mine. I know she picked it because she liked it, but maybe she also picked it because it's close to mine.

Kathryn came into my room just before I started writing this entry. She sat on my desk and ran her fingers over the marks she made that night we fucked. She never said anything, she looked at me, gave me a sad smile and left my room. She went out I think, to a club. Probably to get drunk and find a fuck to forget everything.

My beautiful Kathryn. God has punished us. We've been blessed with being so close to each other, but for all the wrong reasons. I never wanted to be related to you.

You'll always be my Aphrodite.

Until another day, Sebastian.


	2. My Christmas Gift

**December 24****th**

Christmas Eve. Usually by now I'd be drunk and out with Blaine or better yet fucking a debutante. Those particular ideas do not appeal to me right now. I have something better to do tonight and it doesn't involve alcohol (Although it did to begin with it) or going out at all. No, I'm quite content with staying right here.

It was snowing quite heavily. I climbed out of my jag and wrapped my coat around myself. The snow blanketed city streets, the one time I didn't take my camera with me. I would have liked to stand at the corner of the street and take a photograph looking straight down the street.

I walked across the street into a jeweller, one of many on this street. Every other Christmas I would only have to worry about buying something for Blaine and maybe my dad, now I had Kathryn to consider. So maybe she wouldn't expect something from me, maybe she doesn't deserve something from me, god knows she's not exactly on the nice list but I had felt compelled to buy the Ice bitch something. Don't ask me why.

As I entered the expensive jewellers three sales women approached me. The first I saw was blonde with large breasts, shown off by the shirt she was wearing (The buttons basically flew off the shirt). The second of the women was a red head, she was very petite and small with delicate cheek bones. The last was another blonde, with very long (And very nice) legs.

"Hi sir, welcome. Can I assist you in anything?" The first woman whose name tag read Bridgette asked me.

"Actually I'm looking for something for my step-sister."

The other two women grimaced and left my presence whilst Bridgette took me over to a glass cabinet.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Well you see, she's kind of…special and I'd like to get her something really nice. Could you help?"

Bridgette leant on the glass case holding the jewellery, from my height I could see straight down her blouse into her cleavage. Bridgette turned and giggled when she noticed what I was staring at.

"This one's lovely" I commented, pointing to a silver chain necklace with a heart locket attached.

"Would you like to take a look?"

Oh I'd like to take a look at more than you're offering right now babe. "Yes thanks"

She pulled out the delicate piece of jewellery and held it in front of me.

"Would you try it on for me? I'd like to see how it looks"

Bridgette didn't hesitate for one moment. She practically thrust the necklace into my hands and turned around. I carefully put the expensive gift on her. She turned around and smiled like the idiot she was.

"Do you like?" She asked.

I picked up the locket which rested between her large breasts, she giggled as my hand brushed her skin. I fingered the small heart locket between my fingers if only so I could get a good look at both the necklace and her breasts.

"I like what I see" I told her.

She leant up to my ear. "Would you like to see more?"

I pondered on the thought. I could have bought the necklace for Kathryn then taken Bridgette out back and fucked her moronic brain into next week if I had wanted to but I didn't. Instead I bought the necklace, apologized to Bridgette and left the store before she could persuade me otherwise.

When I got home I went straight to Kathryn's room, bag in hand and knocked on her door three times. She didn't bother answering, she knew I'd come in anyway. As I entered she lay there sprawled out across the covers over her bed wearing a black dress with black tights and a grey coat, like she was either going to go out or had just got home.

"Been out?" I asked, stepping closer and closing the door.

"Actually Court and I were supposed to have dinner tonight, he called me all of a sudden and told me he couldn't make it – which in Court land means he's fucking another girl. Probably that Chelsea girl. God she's an idiot"

"Well you look nice if that's any consolation"

Since my father and Tiffany got married there haven't been many pleasant moments between us. We'd always bicker and quarrel and save the few days our parents were around we were hardly ever civil to each other.

"You just want to get into my panties" She smiled at me and sat up.

"Well I'm not going to deny it" I shrugged.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

"Oh just a gift I bought for my bitchy step-sister. Nothing special really"

Kathryn practically leapt on top of me when I told her what was in the bag. Her body pressed up against my own as I held the bag high above her head, well out of reach. She whinged and bitched about not being able to get it but for the second time today I had the perfect view of something much better.

"Sebastian" She groaned. Her tits pressed against my chest.

"Kathryn" I groaned back.

"Stop being a jerk and just give it to me already"

I smirked. She never realised, she was too busy being the greedy, self centred ice princess. I picked her up with one arm and pulled her over to the bed. She didn't really comprehend what was happening at that moment but when I dropped her on the bed and got on top of her and pressed my dick against her she cried out. I'm not sure whether it was surprise or the pleasure I gave her.

"Alright baby. If you insist"

"I didn't mean like that" She said, calming down a bit.

The bag I was holding dropped to the floor, she wasn't as fussed with it. I crept my hands to her face and pushed her hair from her face she didn't flinch or make any witty remark like usual. Her hands found their way to my back and she began drawing circles on my back.

"One kiss?" I whispered so softly at first I didn't think she heard me.

She stopped her drawing and looked up at me with those mysterious green eyes. She licked her lips in a manor that I found sexy and then nodded slightly. Just a kiss. That's all I wanted for Christmas.

It's been forever since I've kissed Kathryn, we never really allowed ourselves to get this close to one another now that we were related. We knew we couldn't, we'd either fuck and regret it later or we'd tempt ourselves to the point that breaking away is extremely painful and leads to us finding alternate fucks or pleasing ourselves.

I leant in close to her face my lips didn't touch hers. Not just yet. I breathed in the scent of Kathryn. She smelt like Christmas trees, had she been shopping for a Christmas tree? That would be odd, we already have one.

"Just one Seb" She told me.

It was my turn to nod. Then I pressed my lips ever so softly against hers and kissed her. It wasn't anything that would blow her mind or mine but it was something. Her lips finally parted and let me enter them, our tongues danced to the music that our mouths made as we kissed. Her hands wandered up and down my back drawing patterns and such along my black coat whilst mine were lost in the silk she called her hair.

The kiss intensified, became faster and more passionate if you will. My tongue slid in and out of her mouth exploring her like the first time I had. My hands left the comfort of her hair and moved to her face, never below. She ran her fingers through my golden tresses and moaned into my mouth. That's when I knew she would pull away and pull away she did.

"Merry Christmas, Seb"

I got off of her and sat beside her, passing her the bag. She smiled and pulled out the velvet box that held her gift. As she opened the box I remember the look on her face. Her eyes brightened and her lips turned into a soft smile.

"Merry Christmas, Katie"

She turned around and I knew what she wanted immediately. I opened the clasp of the chain and put it on her, the locket dangled just above her cleavage and I must say it did look a lot better on Kathryn than it had on Bridgette.

"I love it"

I left it at that and left her room only because what followed after that could only be bickering and I'd rather leave pleasantly then arguing. So I left and retreated to my room for a well needed cigarette.

I stepped out on the balcony, it was snowing. There was an elderly couple walking by through the snow, they looked happy. I had wondered how long they'd been married. I think if I was ever to get married that's what I would want, I'd want to be married until we were both old and grey. Only everyone knows I'll never get married.

Three hours later I awoke from a short sleep I'd taken at my desk. By then it was 11.43pm. Almost Christmas day. I suspected Kathryn to be asleep because I heard no male voice coming from her room and I didn't think she went out.

As I started to run the shower for myself I heard tiny feet on the tiles and then a pair of porcelain skinned arms wrap around my waist. Only Kathryn can be that perfect. I turned around and came face to face with Kathryn dressed in a robe. My robe to be exact.

"Kathryn"

"Turn the shower off" She demanded. I did as she said.

I followed Kathryn into my bedroom. She sat on my desk chair and swung it around to meet my eyes. Her eyes trailed down my body until she met my crouch. She didn't notice that I was staring at her until I cleared my throat. She blushed and smiled like nothing had happened.

"I have your gift"

"You already gave me my gift, Kathryn. That kiss was enough"

"Well I have another for you, sit down"

She demanded that I sat so I sat at the end of my bed facing her. She got up off the desk chair and pranced over to just in front of me. At first I thought she was going to kick me in the balls. I was happily surprised when she didn't.

"What I'm about to do Sebastian is a one time only thing, so don't ever expect it again okay?"

When she said that I knew she wasn't going to hurt me so I just nodded and thank god I did. She dropped my robe. Her body was clad in this tiny silk Santa dress complete with black boots, black belt and Santa hat. My mouth literally dropped.

"Kathryn…"

"Shh"

My eyes raked over every inch of her body clad in the tiny dress. She moved to me and stood over my legs. I wanted to see so much more but at the same time knew if I pushed her she would stop and leave and right now if she left I would settle for fucking anyone.

Kathryn sat in my lap and it was the first time in months I'd be this horny by simply looking at a girl. Granted Kathryn wasn't just anyone she was my Aphrodite, the goddess of love and all things beautiful.

Her hair sauntered down in front of her shoulders, she flicked it back and bit her lip seductively. As she sat in my lap her dress rose and I could see the most part of her thighs.

"Undress me, Sebastian" She willed, placing her hands on my shoulders.

I gulped. I hadn't been this close to Kathryn (Well you know, anything like that) since the last time we fucked. That was such a long time ago I'd forgotten what it was like. If you had have told me a year ago that I would be related to the sexiest, most beautiful woman on Earth I would have laughed my ass off.

My hands moved to the back of her dress where the zip resided. I slowly unzipped the back, revealing the smooth silkiness of her porcelain doll skin. She gasped as my fingers brushed over the familiar skin on her back.

I grabbed the hem of her dress and went to pull it over her head but she stopped me. That was when I thought she would be her usual self and leave me all horny and alone. But she didn't, she stood up and put her hands on her hips. I got to my knees and kissed the place where her boots ended on her legs.

Slowly I unzipped both boots and removed them from her tiny feet. I kissed up her calves, relishing in the fact that I was never going to get to do this again. Her fingers brushed through my curls, fingering each one as I kissed her skin. She raised her arms as I got up and I lifted the tiny dress over her head taking the hat with it. I was surprised to say the least to find she was wearing no bra.

My fingers practically leapt to her panties when she was naked and I had to find the miniscule piece of self control I had left to stop me picking her up and fucking her senseless right now. She groaned as touched each breast attentively.

"Mmm, I missed this. I missed _us_" She confessed whole heartedly. I was amazed at her confession as Kathryn wasn't and still isn't one to let her emotions free.

I didn't say anything, anything I would have said would have ruined the mood and I was not going to do that, not now, not this far in.

She stepped back a few steps so I could admire her, she truly was (Still is) the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. You can't describe how amazingly perfect her body is, I mean it's like describing something you cannot see. It's impossible to do.

Her black panties still covered the part of her I wanted to see most. She licked her lips and began peeling them off her own body. I sat on my bed watching her carefully.

"Come here, Seb" She said in a seductive tone.

I stood in front of her, my eyes looking down at her. She looked up at me with her emerald eyes lovingly and stood on her tip toes to reach my mouth. As her mouth neared my own I pulled her panties down her thighs, eventually they fell to the floor in a pile of expensive black lace.

Her lips met mine, the kiss more intense then our last. Her tongue almost immediately sprung inside my mouth, I couldn't even close my eyes. Her arms swung around my neck, pulling me down to her height as she kissed me passionately. I didn't resist, how could I resist such a beautiful creature? I would give Kathryn the world if I could.

Kathryn began pulling my clothes off. She grabbed the hem of my sweater and pulled it up over my head and threw it to the ground. Her naked body pressed against mine as she once again went on her tip toes to reach my mouth. Her hands began the short process of removing the rest of my clothes.

Once we were both naked I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her mouth passionately, she groaned at the feeling of my erections so close to her.

"Tell me what you want, Sebastian" She moaned, tilting her head back so I could kiss all her sensitive spots.

"I want to touch you"

My fingers slid down her back to her ass as I lifted her onto my waist. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck for support.

"What else?"

"I want to taste you" I said, kissing her breasts and then taking a nipple into my mouth.

"Mmm mmm" She moaned, pressing herself into me.

"God, I want to bury myself inside you for all eternity"

Kathryn's body melted into me as she let a breathy moan escape her gorgeous lips. I took a breast into each hand as I thrust myself into her opening. She gasped at the obvious size of my cock as it entered her but I didn't stop. Kathryn liked a little pain with her pleasure.

"Seb" Her voice throaty.

I pushed inside her further, going faster and harder with every thrust. She only welcomed it with moans of pleasure and her nails digging into the flesh on my back. I kneaded the soft flesh that was her breasts as the other hand crept to her ass and gripped onto her hard.

Her back made thudding sounds at it slammed against the wall with each thrust, my balls slapping her skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back but I demanded she look at me.

"Look at me Kathryn. I want you to watch me, look into my eyes"

We stared into each other's eyes with all intensity. I don't know what it was but finally saw something behind the walls of her eyes, I think she was finally opening up to me after all these months.

Her walls started to clamp around my erection as I thrusted into her. She clenched me as she moaned several times before reaching her climax. She came not long before I did, my name the chant she poisoned her lips with. As was hers on my lips. I exploded inside her, my liquid filling her.

"Seb. Oh. God Seb" She panted breathlessly as I let her stand on her wobbly legs.

She barely stood when I let her go and it wasn't long before she collapsed into my arms. I took her over to my bed and placed her head at my pillow. Her eyes were half lidded with lust and passion for me, she looked absolutely amazing laying there sprawled out across my bed.

"Kathryn?"

"Merry Christmas Sebastian" She said, giving me a sweet chaste kiss on the lips.

"Kathryn?" I prodded once again.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Oh god. I can't believe I just said that"

Honestly I really could believe I just said that to her. To Kathryn, my part time lover and cruel hearted step-sister. I expected her to laugh in my face and call me a pathetic loser, but she didn't. Instead she smiled and kissed my lips again and then did the last thing I would expect her to do.

"I loved you once Seb" She revealed her emotions to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I pulled her shivering body close to me and wrapped my arms around her so her head rested on my chest.

"This. Being related"

"It hasn't changed the way I feel about you"

"Yes. But you are more strong minded then I am Seb. You don't care what people think about you. I had to teach myself not to love you"

"Did you succeed?"

"I thought I did. Until just now"

She closed her eyes and curled up into my arms like she was child nestling her father. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and pulled the covers over our bodies. She opened her eyes once more and gave me a small smile which I returned fully.

Kathryn Merteuil; My Christmas Gift.

So that's where I am now. With a sleeping Kathryn curled beside me. I'm trying not to disturb the sleeping goddess, I was actually going to wait until tomorrow to write this so I didn't have to turn the lamp on but I was afraid I would forget details. She looks so gorgeous right now, the tops of her naked shoulders aren't covered and all I want to do is kiss them and taste her skin.

Until next time, Sebastian.

---

**February 27****th**

Did she lie to me?

Earlier today I got home from the bookstore, I hadn't planned on going anywhere as the thought of staying inside my warm bed was much more enticing, but I realised I needed a new book to read otherwise I'd be bored out of my mind so I went out to the bookstore to find something interesting to read.

As luck has it I met an extremely polite and beautiful girl at the book store. She had shoulder length blonde hair and honey brown eyes that brought warmth to her pale skin. Her face adorned thin black glasses much like my own. I had bumped into her as I turned the corner into an aisle of books.

She dropped her books and I bent down to help her pick them up when I noticed how gorgeous she was.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" I apologized sincerely handing her the books.

"Oh it's fine. I probably wasn't watching where I was going either" She sipped the steaming coffee in her right hand.

"May I ask your name?" I asked her.

"Georgia Parkins. And you are?"

"Sebastian Valmont" I said as I went to extend my hand to shake hers but realised they were full.

"It's nice to meet you or rather bump into you" She giggled, it was a strange giggle, nothing like the bimbos at Manchester.

"Can I take you for a coffee or lunch maybe?"

"Uh, well..er" She paused. Honestly if she had said no I would have died. No one had ever said no to me, well not counting Kathryn. "Lunch would be nice"

We went to the counter and I payed for her books and the one I had picked out. She thanked me as we got into my jag and drove off to a restaurant close to my house.

"So Georgia, you must be new in town, I've not seen you at Manchester"

"Yeah. My parents recently broke up and my mother and I decided to try our luck in Manhattan"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Thank you"

It happened to be that I scored Georgia's number and a quick hand job in my car in the alley as she had to meet her mum. I said goodbye to her and jetted off home to brag to Kathryn. When I got home the house was pretty much silent as both our parents were still away.

When I got to the entrance of her bedroom door I thought she wasn't home because I couldn't see her or hear her. But then I thought maybe she was in the bath.

I crept quietly to the bathroom door and stopped at her bedside table where a brown paper bag lay. I wondered what lie inside the mysterious brown paper bag so I carefully (And as quietly as possible) opened it up and pulled out the insides.

The contents was both puzzling and surprising. To start off there was a packet of condoms (Not unlike Kathryn at all) and as I pulled out the second item my eyes widened and I felt my stomach to acrobatic moves inside.

A pregnancy test.

"Kathryn?" I questioned, knocking on her bathroom door.

Sure enough she was in the bath with a cloth over her face and steam rising from the water. She didn't move to cover herself up as I entered, I could _clearly_ see every inch of her body.

"What do you want Sebastian? Can't you see I'm having some alone time…that means without you"

"I met a girl today"

"Good for you" She retorted.

"She's nice. Very beautiful and intelligent"

"And you're telling me this why?"

I stopped. Right. I was just telling her this to get over the fact that she had an open package of a pregnancy test in her room. How was I supposed to ask her what it was for without having my neck slit?"

"Kathryn may I ask you something?"

"What is it Valmont?"

"First I need you to promise you won't throw anything at me or hurt me physically in anyway"

"Fine"

I looked at her naked body. "Are you pregnant?"

She shot up and pulled the cloth from her face. It was the funniest sight I'd seen in a long time. Her eyebrows knitted together in fury.

"What? Are you mad?"

"I saw the open pregnancy test in your room"

"You've been snooping in my room?" She got up and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Well no, or sort of. I came in to talk to you and it was just laying there and well I just kinda picked it up and-"

"And decided you'd be crazy and ask if I was pregnant?" She stormed off into her bedroom.

"Well I mean, how crazy would I be really? The amount of sex you have, really I would be surprised"

She shot me the most disapproving death glare I'd ever met. "Get out now"

"Are you Kathryn?"

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant"

"It's none of your fucking business if I am or not. Now get out, I'd like to get dressed"

"Like you haven't gotten dressed in front of me before"

"Fine. Get out because right now I'm ready to kill you"

I walked over to her and pulled the towel from her body. She pulled out a pair of panties and bra and placed them on her vanity table. I picked them up and dressed her in her bra and panties.

"Kathryn, if you are you can tell me"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you love me" I smirked.

"No. I _loved _you" Ouch.

"Kathryn can you stop being a bitch for a minute and just tell me?"

"Fine. Okay! Jesus Christ. Yes I am fucking pregnant okay!? Now will you please get the fuck out of my room!?"

Wow. I stood there, mouth open and staring at her like an idiot. Kathryn the ever so careful, reputation loving bitch queen got herself pregnant. Who is the father though? Court maybe? Although I think Kathryn would know well enough to wear protection with that jerk.

"Was it me?"

"Was what you?"

"That you…pregnant?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Well we had sex like…2 months ago and well we never used protection I just thought"

"It's not you" She said emotionless, it scared the living hell out of me.

"Are you lying?"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"Sebastian I wouldn't be as stupid to go get pregnant to my idiotic step-brother"

I left her room. I wasn't sure if she was lying. I spent the most part of the evening at my desk pondering on my own thoughts and shit like that before I started writing this entry. Now I don't know what to do. Did she lie to me? Why would she? If it is mine what will we do?

Until the next entry, Sebastian.


	3. My Secret

**March 4****th**

As luck has it I recently (Today.) found out that Ms. Georgia Parkins will be attending Manchester next week. Who may you ask informed me of this news? Well of course it had to be the most well respected (And evil) student at Manchester Prep; Kathryn. But that's not the mos interesting part of my day.

I'd been waiting in the limousine probably a good 20 minutes before Kathryn decided to get her ass out of the house and in the car. The driver opened the door and I went to say some witty remark until I felt how icy cold her exterior was.

"Kathryn are you okay?" I asked, putting the news paper down I had been reading.

"Fine."

"Really? Because you seem colder and bitchier today then other days."

"Sebastian, can we drop it?" She said, placing her black shades on her slender face.

Half way to school she sighed loudly and I had to be the curious one and ask what was up.

"Kathryn, you're not okay. Would you please tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, Sebastian."

"Kathryn, I know you better than that. You wouldn't sigh loudly like you just did for no reason."

"And I wouldn't keep talking if I was you, or your little friend will disappear." She snarled.

The moment the driver drove in the gates of Manchester Prep, Kathryn took off her glasses and looked at me.

"Tell anyone about…about…"

"You being pregnant?"

"Well…yes. Tell anyone and I'll fuck you up so bad, Sebastian you will regret ever living. I mean it. You've seen what I can do and how fucked up that junior was after I finished with her, well that was nothing compared to what I will do to you if you so much as hint to anyone that I'm pregnant, got it?"

"Got it."

The limousine stopped and she gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek and got out of the limousine. I stepped out to the usual hoard of girls who await my arrival at school. At the front of the pack was Kathryn's long time rival and enemy, Penelope Richards.

"Sebastian! Hey!" She yelled, running over to me and kissing both my cheeks.

"Hi, Penelope."

"Did you have a good Christmas? I missed you _so_ much over the winter break."

"Penelope we've been back at school for awhile, why the sudden questions about Christmas?"

"Well as you probably noticed, I wasn't here. I went away with my family to Australia, so this is my first week back."

"Oh yes, I noticed."

Penelope Richards was not only a rival and enemy of Kathryn's, she was also my long time admirer and very annoying groupie. I played it nice because the girl is good at sucking me off, but other than that, she was useless, another whore in this school.

"Well, I was thinking, like because we didn't see each other over the break, maybe we could, like I don't know, go out sometime? Like maybe this weekend, go clubbing at that new club that opened?"

"Sorry I'm busy." I said brushing her off.

I started to walk quicker, hoping she'd get the idea and fuck off. But as most of the girls who attended here are, she was as air headed as the rest and just thought I was playing hard to get.

"Seb, look I know what you're trying to do." She said, smiling and stopping me.

"It's Sebastian, and no you don't."

"I know you're playing hard to get, because if you don't then maybe I'll think you're easy and not so much of a challenge. But I assure you that's not what's going on. I want you Sebastian, just as much as you want me."

"I _assure _you that's not that case." I said, stepping aside.

"Oh c'mon, stop pretending you don't want me anymore. Those late night calls for me to come over and those secret meetings behind the gym that we occasionally have."

Blaine appeared by my side suddenly.

"Babe, he's not interested. The man's a whore the only reason he keeps you 'round is because, well not that I would personally know, but the word around the school is that you're the best suck in the business."

I smirked at my best friend. He'd got it perfect.

"But…"

"Sweetie, did you not just hear me? He's not interested. Now go fix those tissues in your bra and try to stay off your knees for a few minutes, kay?"

She ran off quickly, and straight into the girls bathroom where she was obviously going to cry.

"Thanks." I said to Blaine as we started to walk to our lockers.

"No problem. So where's the ice bitch? I usually see you two with coffees in hand walking up the hall to your lockers?"

"She's angry at me." I huffed.

"Poor Valmont's in the dog house with the Missus."

"She's not my missus, Tuttle."

He ogled at some jock walking past who was oblivious to anyone but his girlfriend's huge tits. Whom I might add is the worst fuck I've ever had and that's saying a lot considering.

"Oh please, Blaine. Can you act more gay?"

My step-sister came around the corner with a hot coffee in her hand and bumped into me. She cursed, (More when she noticed it was me she bumped into and not some loser.) and went to walk off before Blaine stopped her.

"Hey princess."

"Blaine, hi. Bye."

"Wait a sec, what's going on? You barely looked at Valmont, and you're bitchier than usual? Is it that time of month sweetie?"

She looked at me, then Blaine and then to me again and sighed.

"No, sorry. I just have some things to do before class and now I have to get more coffee seeing as Sebastian can't look where he's going and made me spill it everywhere. Thanks Sebastian."

I grabbed her coffee from her hands and shook it. There was heaps still in there.

"What the hell are you on about? There's plenty in here." Then I took a sip.

Kathryn went to stop me before I did, but failed. I grimaced at the taste.

"Kathryn did you spike your coffee?" I asked discreetly.

"Oh lighten up, Sebastian. It _is_ Kathryn."

"Exactly."

"Kathryn you're not…I mean you shouldn't…you know."

Blaine looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Valmont's just all up in knots about some girl he ran into the other day."

"Oh, is she cute? Let me guess, it's the usual air headed blonde bimbo, big breasted, dick sucking, good fucking type?"

"Actually, she's neither of those. Well she is blonde, but she's certainly not dumb. And I wouldn't know if she could suck a dick or if she was a good fuck as I never got that far."

"What? She rejected the infamous Sebastian Valmont?" Blaine asked.

"No. He let her off with a lousy hand job so she could go see mommy. How sweet of him, don't you think?"

"Shut up Kathryn. Georgia happened to be-"

"Georgia?"

"Yes, Georgia Parkins."

Kathryn immediately started laughing and Blaine punched me (Well it wasn't much of a punch.) in the chest.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Georgia Parkins is my cousin!" Blaine yelled.

"Not only that…" Kathryn laughed more. "But…but…she's starting here next week!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"She's my cousin!" Blaine yelled again.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have a fucking list of everyone you are goddamn related to. It's not like I stole her virginity or anything, it was a lousy fucking hand job which mind you I didn't really enjoy anyway."

"Still!"

"Well, this has been nice gentlemen, but as it goes, the bells about to go and I have to get to class early and convince Mr Jenkins to give me an extension on an assignment." She smirked.

"Whore." Blaine joked.

"Yeah, I better go too before I'm late to another class and get suspended for the week."

"You're such an asshole Sebastian! Stay away from Georgia, you got it?" He yelled after me as I scurried down the hall.

Later that day I saw Kathryn and her groupies sitting in a large group at 3 of the cafeteria tables. I walked over to them and kissed Kathryn's cheek, her three main groupies (Eliza, Taylor and Amanda.) swooned as I sat beside Kathryn.

"Sebastian? How annoying of you to show up? Don't you have any of your own friends?" Kathryn snarled.

"Why Kathryn? I came to see you, I missed you during this morning classes."

"Yes, well I had an appointment with Mr Williams."

Ah yes. Mr Williams. He was a new teacher on the school board and a lot younger than most. I think from memory he was 28 and good looking from what Kathryn told me. She'd been having 'meetings' with him since school started back, although I knew better than to believe that.

"So, Sebastian, are you coming to my party this weekend? It's going to be so retro, like heaps of people are coming and like it'll be so much fun." Amanda asked as she practically thrusted her self onto my lap.

"I'll see what I'm doing."

"Well Kathryn said you'll be free."

"That's right brother. Don't you remember? You said you'd go because Amanda's such a lovely girl."

"Thanks _Kathryn_ for reminding me." I spat.

Everyone started to go into there own conversations and then I noticed that Kathryn hadn't eaten yet. Or there were no signs of her having eaten anything yet.

"Kathryn have you eaten yet?" I whispered.

"Yes."

Lie.

"Don't lie. I can tell when you are. Maybe I should get you something from the cafeteria, or I could go out and get you something else if you'd prefer?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Kathryn…"

"Stop pestering me. I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat...for the baby." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her hand go around my dick and squeeze it so hard I thought my eyes would pop out of their sockets. All the while she smiled as if nothing was going on.

"I told you never to fucking mention that. Now you go and start whispering in my ear about it whilst there are like 50 other people around? I told you I'll fucking make your life hell if anyone finds out about this Sebastian and I will keep to my promise. You think this hurts? You've felt nothing yet _brother_. I'll fucking rip it off and shove it down your pussy eating throat next time." Kathryn finally let go and I could almost breathe again.

The bell rang, everyone started to clear out, Kathryn left before I could speak to her, but Amanda stuck around until the second bell rang.

"Um, are you going to class?"

"Nah I think I'll skip. It's only history."

"Well, um would you mind like if I skipped with you, we could maybe get a coffee or um," Her hand ran up my leg and relieved some of the pain Kathryn had caused me as she started to rub it. "We could go somewhere private and like have some fun…if you want...or not. I don't mind."

Two fucks later, a mind blowing blow job and several cigarettes later I waited patiently by the limousine for a sexy Kathryn to show up. Sure enough she showed up, a half hour later than usual.

"What kept you?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I was giving my extra credit report to Mr Williams."

"You don't even have him as a teacher. He's your guidance counsellor."

"Exactly." She smirked.

"You didn't…fuck did you?"

"What do you care? Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean I can't."

"I'll have you know that Amanda and I fucked twice not more than two hours ago…that's not the point though. The point is that you're pregnant Kathryn and just imagine what it would be like for that poor kid growing inside you to have a fucking cock hitting it's poor head every hour when you decide you're fucking horny."

She slapped my face and glared at me hatefully.

"It's true."

"Fuck you, Sebastian. This is not your fucking kid anyway, so what right do you have to be telling me what I can and cannot do! Who says I'm going to keep the fucking creature anyway?"

"Oh fuck off Kathryn, you know damn well that no matter whether I'm your real brother or not or if we're just acquaintances, I care about you and whatever goes on with you more than I care about my vintage Jag. And as cruel hearted and evil as you are, you don't have the courage to kill that baby."

"It's not a fucking baby! It's a fucking foetus!"

The driver stopped and opened the door to our car. She stormed up the several steps to the front door and stormed inside, I followed after her, following her into main room.

"It's going to be a fucking baby in a few months time! I'd just like you to fucking take care of yourself, if not for me than for that baby that's growing inside of you, Kathryn."

"Baby?"

Both Kathryn and I turned around and looked into the sitting area where Kathryn's mother and my father were seated. Kathryn's face turned a pale shade of white and I almost stopped breathing. I could hear the beat of Kathryn's heart and feel the hatred she was pouring out of her soul towards me.

"That's going to be growing inside of me when I decide to have children." Kathryn laughed.

"Yes. I was just telling Kathryn the importance of her health for when she's older."

"No. That's not what you said." Tiffany said, standing up, her heels clacking against the marble of the floor. "I heard what you said. You said Kathryn's going to have a baby in a few months time. Are you pregnant Kathryn?"

"No." Kathryn was a good liar, but as good as she was, Tiffany was better at detecting a lie.

"You lying slut." Slap. "How do you think this will affect my reputation!? To be known as the socialite with the slutty 16 year old daughter who had a child."

"Mother, please." Kathryn started to sob.

Slap. Slap. Slap. I grimaced at the sound and at the sight of Tiffany repeatedly beating Kathryn. My father watched on, glancing from his paper to the scene before me.

"Shut up. Shut up. We will get rid of this. We will fly out to…to Texas or somewhere far from here and terminate that god forsaken thing before it not only ruins your life but my reputation."

"Mother, I am not killing the baby."

"You are and you will."

"It's my baby, my mistake! I will choose whether I want to keep it or not. Not you!"

Slap. "Do not raise your voice at me you…you whore. You worthless," Slap. "Cheap," Slap. Slap. "Slut."

I grabbed Tiffany's arm and slammed her against the wall. I saw the older woman wince but she barely grimaced.

"Stop it! Stop slapping her! Stop calling her those names!" I yelled, pinning the older Merteuil against the wall. "Kathryn is amazing and far from slutty. She made a goddamn mistake but it was her fucking mistake to make! Who cares about your reputation Tiffany, when you have a beautiful daughter and soon to be beautiful grandchild? Are you that heartless that you must physically abuse your own child who is carrying your grandchild?"

Tiffany only smirked in response, my father looked on, finally getting up and watching from closer on. Tiffany pushed me back and laughed cold heartedly in my face.

"It's his isn't it, Kathryn?" Tiffany asked. Kathryn shook her head no, wiping the tears that crept from her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Kathryn! I know when you're lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! Not only are you pregnant, but you're pregnant to your step-brother!? My child, the whore who couldn't get it anywhere else so she had to turn to her playboy step-brother for a 5 minute fuck."

"Tiffany, now stop. I think there's an explanation behind this all and if we sit down and talk-"

"Sit down and talk Edward? Talk about what? The fact that our children have been fooling around whilst we've been away. The fact that we can't trust these two for a month or two to behave themselves?"

"Dear-"

"Don't Dear me Edward. I'm going out. Kathryn get to your room, you are not to go anywhere tonight."

At 2.00am I crept across the hall and went into Kathryn's room. She was perched in a chair by her balcony window looking out into the dark sky.

"Kathryn?"

"Get out, please. I don't feel like talking."

"Look I know-"

"You know nothing, Sebastian. Just get out and leave me alone okay?"

"I love you, Kathryn. And if that baby is mine I just want you to know that I don't care if we have to run away, I'd take my savings and I'd even get a job to pay for that child and everything you'd need."

"Yes well as heart felt as that was," She started, turning around to face me. Her cheeks were stained with black lines and I could see the faint impressions of Tiffany's hands and the little marks of dried blood. "It's not going to happen. Even if it was yours Sebastian, you'd be the last person on Earth I'd run away with."

"You said you loved me. What happened?"

"I lied."

Kathryn never saw it, but a tear ran down my face. Her statement was so emotionless and toneless.

Until next time, Sebastian.

---

**March 9****th**

She's gone. No where in sight. Her cell phone disconnected, her pager broken, her clothes gone.

I woke this morning ready to meet Georgia for a late breakfast at the tennis club. For the rest of the week (Since the fallout with Tiffany) Kathryn had been distant and had barely talked to me. I'd never seen her like that and today after I'd had breakfast with Georgia I was going to take her to California for the weekend.

I slid a note under her door that read;

_Be ready at 1.30. I'm taking you out._

_Sebastian._

Then I proceeded to leave the house. I met Georgia out the front of her house and we drove to the tennis club.

"So I didn't know you were starting Manchester next week?"

"Oh yeah. Well it was kind of last minute. I was supposed to be going to an all girls school but lucky for me they had no vacancies and Manchester was the only prestigious school around I could get into."

"As luck has it, you won't be totally alone. Both my step-sister and I attend Manchester." I said, nibbling at the French toast on my plate.

"Actually, the headmaster told me a lot about Kathryn. He couldn't stop praising her on all her good work at the school and all the charity's she helps out at. She sounds amazing."

She is. "Yeah, well she likes all that stuff."

After breakfast I took Georgia to Blaine's house as I had to stop by to pick up Kathryn's monthly supply and Georgia wanted to see her cousin.

"Blaine!" Georgia squealed as she hugged Blaine.

"Georgie! Oh my god it's been years girl. Look at you, you were like 12 when I last saw you! So much has changed!"

"Not really. I just grew boobs." She said, spinning for Blaine.

I laughed and imagined her bouncing on top of my cock with her busty chest flying everywhere.

"Well, you look amazing. Hopefully Valmont is treating you right." Blaine glared at me.

"I didn't lay a hand on her, I swear."

"You better not Valmont."

"So that's why you weren't all touchy-touchy like you were last night in bed. Well if I had of known that-"

"What? You had sex with him!?"

"Chill cousin. I was joking. Sebastian and I are just friends." She said, making her way to the bathroom. "I'll be back." She said, closing the door.

"Do you have Kathryn's stuff?" I said, placing a cigarette in my mouth.

"Yeah. Don't show this to Georgie okay?"

"Yeah like I would. What would I tell her? That I'm a coke addict, I'm sure that'd turn her on."

I put the plastic bag of coke in my jacket pocket and handed Blaine the thick wad of cash for the drugs. He threw it in a draw just before Georgia came out of the bathroom.

"So where are we off to now? Don't tell me you're going to fly me half way around the world and we're going to have a romantic dinner by the sea?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no. I have some important things to attend to, so I thought I'd leave you in the care of Blaine for the night."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled politely and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for this morning. It was good."

"Yeah. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow morning."

"In Valmont land, that means fuck off, I've had my fun." Blaine smirked.

"Oh shut up Blaine you queer."

"Later Valmont."

I left his house and journeyed to my car. The short drive to my car I couldn't stop thinking of Kathryn and how happy she'll be when I take her to California, just me and her.

I hurried inside the house. As per usual everyone was out, my dad had a business meeting and only god knows where Tiffany. I climbed the stairs and knocked Kathryn's door.

"Are you ready?"

I was met with silence.

"Kathryn?"

I opened her door and walked inside the dark and empty room. She wasn't there. Her draws were open and empty and her designer suitcases were gone too. I ran to her bathroom, her toiletries missing and her pink silk bath robe as well.

If she was gone surely she would have left me something. I opened her underwear draw and there was a note encased in an envelope.

_Sebastian,_

_The baby is not yours, it was some random I had sex with who got me pregnant and I've gone to live elsewhere for a few years until I can come back. For now you shall tell everyone that I have gone to boarding school in Europe and tell no one of my pregnancy or of the real reason I have left._

_As well as this I would like you to know that whatever was going on between us as of now will be forgotten. I'm just glad it never got to the stages of 'I love you'._

_Kathryn._

The letter didn't make sense. It didn't sound like Kathryn and it did get to the stages of I love you, in fact she said it to me.

I didn't know what was going on at that stage. I still don't and it's been several hours since I found that god forsaken letter.

Until next time, Sebastian.

* * *

I've turned this into a story and not just oneshots, mostly because I have ideas for this and it just makes more sense to turn this into something than trying to start something new.

I'm going away in a week so this will probably be my last update for a two weeks. But when I come back I'll probably have a chapter or two to upload.

Review. Favorite.


End file.
